Harry Potter and the Potion Gone Wrong or Right?
by Brittles
Summary: In a parallel dimension, Albus Dumbledore has done everything he can think of to stop Voldemort. That is until he hears a prophecy about a hero traveling across worlds to save them. Can our Harry handle being summoned to this new reality? REWRITTEN!
1. Is That a Lighting Bolt?

Harry Potter and the Potion Gone Wrong...or Right?

**Disclaimer**: Only in my dreams do I have any rights to Harry Potter or any other Characters in this Story created By J.K Rowling. Too bad this is reality...

**Summary**: In a parallel dimension, Albus Dumberdore has done everything he can think of to stop Voldemort. That is until he hears a prophecy about a hero traveling across worlds to save them. Can Harry handle being summoned to this new reality? And even more can he handle that the family he never knew is now here, living and breathing?

***Author's Note***: Hey, so I've rewritten this whole story. I started this story all the way back when I was 14, and now that I'm 19, I want to go back and improve upon what I've written. Reading it was painful, seeing how many mistakes I made both grammatically and plot wise and that gave me the sudden inspiration to finally improve and continue this story, so thank you all for being patient with me.

Chapter 1: Is that a Lightning Bolt?

It was a beautiful day in Godric's Hollow. The sun was shining, the birds singing a happy melody, and if you stepped outside city limits you would come across complete and utter chaos. England was now constantly being attacked by the evil wizard Lord Voldemort, or as James Potter and the rest of his friends liked to call Ol'e Voldy Moldy Wart. James along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and wife Lilly, were part of the Order, an organization whose goal was to stop Voldemort.

As they all enjoyed one of their few days of quiet together at Potter manner, they had no idea that their leader, Albus Dumbledore, was at the moment working on a top secret plan.

'This is the day', he thought, 'Today, I will call forth the one who will stop this madness.'

There was a prophecy made just a month ago about how the one that would defeat Voldemort. It stated that "The one who lived will travel across worlds and defeat the great evil that plagues the love within." No doubt the great evil is Voldemort. Dumbledore was the only one who had heard this prophecy and knew it was best kept a secret.

He was adding the last of the ingredients to the potion that he believed would call the savior of the wizarding world. His mind kept on thinking of how life would change once Voldemort was gone. The children could return home from Hogwarts and not be afraid. The constant paranoia that under everyones sleeve was the dark mark would cease to exist. 'The perfect world,' he thought.

With a swish of his hand and 2 phoenix feathers, the potion was done at last. Now, all that was needed, was the simple incantation that Dumbledore created especially for this occasion.

"Leamores Qurem Cineques Loreafta"

The potion began to bubble madly, to the point where Dumbledore had to stand back in order to protect himself from the intense heat being emitted. However, as soon as this reaction started, it stopped. To Dumbledore's disappointment, this was the only spectacular thing that happened; certainly no one had appeared. Dumbledore stood there for a moment, trying to absorb his failure.

* * *

Back at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily Potter were still enjoying the nice, quiet day at Potter Manor with their 16 year old son, Harry, 13 year old daughter, Marie, and the rest of the Marauders. It was one of those few days they could all spend time together since James was an Auror, and Harry and Marie in Hogwarts. But today was the first day of the Summer Holiday, which was bittersweet for the elder potters. As happy as they were to have their children with them at home, they knew that Hogwarts was still the safest place for them to be.

"We should speak to Dumbledore about strengthening the wards around the manor," James mentioned to Lily, as casually as he could since Marie was in the room playing around with some knick-knack that looked suspiciously like a pair of rubber ears...James would have to remember to ask his normally mischievous daughter about it.

"James, we've out-warded ourselves from last year. I don't know if there is a ward or charm that hasn't already been put on this house. We just have to keep our hopes in what we have." Lily told her husband as she put her hand reassuringly on James' shoulder before she got up to check on dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Prongs, let's focus on some fun! Do you think that we should teach Harry that prank we pulled the first week of our third year?" Sirius asked, eager to cloud over the somber mood with some of his antics.

"Nope, we already taught him that one, along with everyone other prank we ever did you idiot." James jokingly pointed out, whacking Sirius on the head.

"Where is Harry anyway?" asked Remus. "Don't tell me he is at that Chang girl's house again! He spends way too much time there. He was barely home all Winter Holiday." Remus pointed out.

"At least you get to see him at school, _Professor_ Lupin," James said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"He's not with Cho, the self proclaimed mini Marauder is in his room planning his prank for the first day back that he says is going to change the world. I'll be surprised if it even changes the scowl on Snape's face." replied Marie, who had decided to join the conversation, in a very bored voice.

"Harry James Potter! Bring you and your plans down here this instant so we can help!" James yelled out.

As quick as he was called, Harry was in the living plans and all. There was a smirk on his face that he had only while planning a prank, which was quite often.

"Hey, you guys would never believe..."Harry had begun to say but quickly stopped. He had gotten a sick look to his face as he clutched his bare forehead and started to moan out in pain. James, Sirius, and Remus stared at Harry with horror for a second before they rushed to Harry's side to find out what was causing Harry so much pain. At that moment Lily ran into the room demanding to know what was going on. But no one had a chance to tell her. Suddenly Harry's cries got even even louder. Then the screaming stopped. Harry had passed out. That's when they all noticed why Harry had been clutching his forehead. Sirius was the first to say something.

"Is that a lightning Bolt?"


	2. Waking Up to the Unknown

Harry Potter and the Potion Gone Wrong...or Right?

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I have any rights to the Harry Potter Universe created by J.K Rowling. Too bad this is reality...

Summary: In a parallel dimension, Albus Dumbledore has done everything he can think of to stop Voldemort. That is until he hears a prophecy about a hero traveling across worlds to save them. Can Harry handle being summoned to a new reality? And even more can he handle that the family he never knew is now here, living and breathing?

Chapter 2: Waking Up to the Unknown

The Four adults stared at the boy lying on the floor. Lily had sent Marie to her room.

Marie had argued with her mother of course, but her mother would not budge. So now, as Lily and the three other men beside her sat there, surrounding their dear Harry, all they could think was 'What is going on?'

Ten minutes passed and Harry was still unconscious. Nothing seemed to wake him. Not even "Eneverate" seemed to work. James and Remus Picked Harry up with some difficulty and lay him on the couch. Lily started to ramble on about how this had to have been the mens' fault. This fondly reminded James of his years in school. Lily had taken every opportunity possible to yell at James for the consequences of his pranks. But this was not the time to reminisce.

James looked over to Sirius who sat next to Harry. For some reason Sirius looked the most uncomfortable James had seen him in years. Sirius just kept on staring at the shape that had just carved itself onto the boys' forehead. James was suspicious of Sirius's actions of course. Sirius was never this serious.

* * *

'This cannot be happening,' thought Sirius Black frantically. 'Not again. Here, in this reality Harry has been able to live a normal life.' Sirius glanced over to his best friend, the one that up until two years before had been dead. That all changed however, when he fell through the veil. Not only, in this universe, are James and Lily alive, but also there is a Harry that Sirius never got the chance to know, a carefree boy who only cares about pranking first years and Quidditch; a boy who reminds him so much of James and himself when they were his age. It hurt that his Harry will never have this life.

'NO!' thought Sirius. 'I cannot think about that place, not anymore. That is not my Harry! That Harry does not exist anymore.' But, as Sirius stared at his unconscious godson, he wondered if that is true.

'Is it really possible?' he thought. 'Can the boy lying in front of me really be MY Harry?'

At that moment, as if on cue, Harry's eyes snapped open. Immediately, Lily and James suffocated Harry with hugs and Remus kept on asking Harry "Are you okay? Are you okay?" Sirius, however, kept to his own thoughts, oblivious to Harry awakening.

Harry POV

Ouch, my head hurts like the time I got attacked by those Grindylowes during the second task. Where am I? I can hear people's voices, worried and anxious. I think one of them is Professor Lupin. Ok, I think I can open my eyes now… bright light! Wait a second. Who in the bloody hell is hugging me or suffocating to be more specific? I can't breathe! There's a bunch of red hair in my face. Ginny? But what would bring on this kind of reaction? Last I remember we were eating lunch at the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione. Did deatheaters (or at least who's left of them) attack? It's time for some answers. Say something Harry! SAY SOMETHING!

General POV

"Ginny, what happened? Was there an attack?" Harry mumbled.

"Who's Ginny" the woman asked finally pulling away from Harry.

Lily knew that Harry was dating, or at least snogging, that girl Cho Chang. Why would he want to know about this Ginny person? The only Ginny she knew of was Arthur and Molly Weasly's daughter. But why would Harry ask for her? Lily was fairly sure that Ginny Weasly was a year younger than her son, and wasn't a part of Harry's crowd. Surely Remus would have mentioned the girl if he had seen Harry become close with her.

Lily was snapped out of her train of thought when Harry tore himself away from her and James.

This was because Harry finally realized just who these people were, or at least resembled and he could not hold in his rage.

"Who in the bloody hell are you? Forget that! I already know you are deatheaters. You must be. I don't know why you think a stunt like this will bring your demented leader back but I don't really care. I am done dealing with the likes of you so I'm going to give you one chance to break your charms, turn around, and leave. And if you choose not to take it let me remind you that I am the boy who lived, the chosen one, the defeater. I can curse you into oblivion if I wanted to with barely a blink of an eye. Now, LEAVE!" Harry was fuming by the end of his rant. How dare these people pose as his dead family? Was it just a joke to them, or were they just as deluded as their master?

James, Lily, and Remus stared at Harry as if he were a three headed fish with a horse body and the feet of a horn-nosed duck. Sirius, however, knew exactly what was going on. He knew that this was HIS Harry. He needed to think fast. How would he convince Harry it's really him?

'Of course!' Sirius thought. 'Padfoot! He will know that it is me for sure!' So as if on cue, Sirius transformed with a 'Pop' into his animagus form, Padfoot. His shaggy black fur shined in the light and when Harry's eyes met Sirius's he knew in his heart it was really him.

"But you're dead!" Harry whispered. 'I saw you die. I saw you fall through the veil. Don't lie to me! I know you can't be Sirius! You just can't be…" But Harry's words trailed off, because no matter what he said, he had already been convinced. This man, well dog, in front of him was Sirius Black. Sirius transformed back into human form and looked at Harry with a look of love he only had for him.

"Harry I did fall through the veil, but I didn't die. I've been stuck here, just as you are now. I know it's a lot to take in Harry, but you need to calm down."

"Stuck here? What are you talking about Padfoot?" James asked with curiosity and suspicion dripping from his voice. Sirius had forgotten about the others in the room. He had never exactly gotten around to telling James who he really was; he didn't want to risk ruin this perfect world by making James think he was a step away from the loony bin at St. Mungos. He knew that if he didn't do damage control, things could get ugly.

"James, let's not discuss that right now. This isn't the time for this. I promise, I will tell you everything once things die down." Sirius seemingly promised and turned to his godson.

"Harry, your parents are alive. It's really, truly them Harry. I didn't believe it all at first either, but I've been here a while now, and I know for a fact that those people, standing behind me, are James and Lily Potter, your parents."

And then, a very tired and confused Harry Potter, collapsed for the second time that day.


	3. Confirming the Impossible

Harry Potter and the Potion Gone Wrong...or Right?

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I have any rights to Harry Potter or any other Characters in this Story created By J.K Rowling. Too bad this is reality...

Summary: In a parallel dimension, Albus Dumbledore has done everything he can think of to stop Voldemort. That is until he hears a prophecy about a hero traveling across worlds to save them. Can Harry handle being summoned to this new reality? And even more can he handle that the family he never knew is now here, living and breathing?

Chapter 3: Confirming the Impossible

Marie sat on the floor as close to the door of her room as possible. She must remember to thank her dear friends, Fred and George, for their lovely invention of the Extendable Ears which she had so cleverly set up so she could hear what was going on. She had never been one to let things happen right in front of her nose. Marie, being a descendant of James Potter after all, did have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Go to your room," her mother had said. 'Ha! I shall never go to my room' she had thought triumphantly until she realized she actually had to figure out a plan to do just that. So, in about 10 seconds while she was "giving in" to her mother's orders, she had of course decided to go with the ears which she kept with her at all times. Now as she sat there on her bedroom floor listening to the happenings of her family she stayed quiet so she could hear.

"But your dead" Marie heard Harry say quietly. This statement immediately worried her. Growing up in a state of constant war had taught Marie that no one is safe.

'No one we know has died, at least recently. At least I hope no one is dead.' She gulped at this thought, hoping that Harry only had a bump on the head and didn't know what he was talking about. She listened more carefully hoping for an explanation.

"I've been stuck here, just as you are now"

Then all of the sudden she head gasps and screams. With that, Marie dropped her Extendable ears and raced toward the Living Room. What she saw when she got there concerned her: she saw two very confused parents, a nervous teacher, and a suspiciously anxious godfather. Oh and don't forget the yet again unconscious form of her brother.

'Man, he is going to get it good from Dad about his "manliness" after this escapade'. She rushed over to her mother and asked "What happened".

"What do you mean what happened young lady? If you were in your room on the other side of the house like you were supposed to be, you wouldn't know that there was anything to ask about. Have you been using that stupid Ear toy again. I swear I am going to have a talk with Molly about those two boys." Lily scolded at her daughter. 'You would think they would at least get more serious after Percy's death.' Lily thought. 'What a tragedy, he never saw it coming'.

Marie silently cursed at herself. It had been a stupid move going back out into the living room. She would have to be more careful about restraining herself next time...if she even got a next time considering the stare her mother was giving her.

While Lily continued to scold her daughter for eavesdropping as she rushed her back to her bedroom, James picked up his son, brought him to his room, and gently placed him on his bed. For a moment, he stood there to just look at Harry. "What happened to you Harry, what did you do?" James whispered to Harry although he knew he could not hear him. He left the room and returned to a shocking sight: Remus and Sirius standing next to a stunned Lily who was lying on the living room floor.

"What did you do to her?" James shouted with a voice full of fury.

"I didn't do a thing, James. It was Sirius!" Remus said while pointing his wand at Sirius just in case he attempted to stun again.

"James, you have to understand, she was asking so many questions, I just had to stop her. I needed a moment to think." Sirius pleaded.

Then all of the sudden, yet not unexpectedly, James tackled Sirius as if he had been waiting to do it all of his life. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend. Sirius would have never done anything to Harry, make up those lies, and on top of all of it STUN MY WIFE!" James was fuming now, punching Sirius harder and faster than before.

Remus stood there shocked and unsure of what to do. Should he stop James? Is that even Sirius? 'Could this really not be Sirius? James certainly thinks so, seeing as he is beating "Sirius" to a pulp'. Remus did the only rational thing he could think of doing; he took out his wand and shouted _Stupefy_...

* * *

Marie Potter was bloody annoyed and she didn't care who knew. How could her mother not trust her to be in the know? She kept on ranting and talking to herself when she heard a crash come from the other room. Her better instincts told her to investigate, but she waved it off and began to punch her wall to get out the frustration.

* * *

... and James fell to the floor, joining his wife. Remus helped Sirius up. Sirius seemed relieved and almost too healthy looking for a guy who just got beat up. Sirius went to leave, but Remus wasn't going to let Sirius escape without answering any of his questions first. Remus murmured an incantation and Sirius was suddenly pulled into the nearest chair and tied up with invisible ropes. Then, Remus quickly began to search though his own vest pocket, seemingly looking for something in particular. After a moment Remus found was he was looking for and showed Sirius a vile filled with a blue liquid.

"This is a truth serum. Although not as powerful as Veriterserum, it still makes you tell the truth." And with this Remus poured the blue serum down Sirius's mouth, who seemed almost too eager to comply. Since this truth serum did not have the same effect as others do, Sirius did not go into a robotic like state. Quite the opposite actually, because it did seem like he got even more frantic.

"Alright, first question, are you really Sirius Black?" Remus calmly asked.

"Of course I'm Sirius! Do you really think anyone would even want to be me? It's not like anyone is after us! Well, not here anyway."

"What do you mean not here?"

"I'm referring to where I come from. I wasn't lying before when I said I was from a different place, an alternate reality."

"And you expect me to believe you with a story like that? You have got to be joking!"

"Well technically I can't lie at the moment since you drugged me up, which I'm thankful for by the way, I am actually feeling a bit better now" Sirius said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Quit with your sarcasm, this is not the time for it" Remus said always being the rational one. "How exactly did you come here from this "reality" of yours Sirius?"

" I fell though the veil in the Department of Mysteries. What is so hard to understand here Remus? You are supposed to be the smart one!"

"Okay, fine. If you win my test than I will believe you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is December 4th, 1973, one of the most important days in our entire friendship?"

"Mooney, that's the first night we all went out together, as our animagi and you as your werewolf."

Remus stared at Sirius incredulously. He had answered correctly of course. This meant that a) this was most definitely Sirius Black and b) he was telling the truth; he was from an alternate reality. He undid the ropes holding Sirius to the chair, grabbed his hand, and helped him up.

Both Remus and Sirius didn't notice the strange looking rubber ear that could be found on the living room coffee table...


	4. A Step Closer to the Truth

Harry Potter and the Potion Gone Wrong... or Right?

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I have any rights to Harry Potter or any other character in this story created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In a parallel dimension, Albus Dumbledore has done everything he can think of to stop Voldemort. That is until he hears a prophecy about a hero traveling across worlds to save them. Can Harry handle being summoned to this new reality? And even more can he handle that the family he never knew is now here, living and breathing?

*Author's Note* Hey, so this is a set-up for chapter 5. It's shorter than the others but it's needed. Don't worry, cause chapter 5 is already written and will be posted soon (probably later today). Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I've been getting a lot of notifications about fav story and story alert, but only a few reviews since restarting this. Let me know what you think, what you want to see. That way, the story can be improved with you in mind!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Step Closer to the Truth

Who would've thought that a innocent little ear could wreak so much havoc? Okay, so maybe not havoc, but invasion of privacy fits the bill. Marie Potter, having a muggleborn mother, knew all about muggle surveillance systems. Thanks to the camera she had placed in the lobe of the Extendable Ear, not only was she able to hear everything, but she was also able to see anything that happened the room.

Marie hurriedly ran to the other side of the room where she grabbed her step stool from under her bed. She then placed the stool under the far left part of her ceiling, tapped her wand upon it, muttered an incantation, and out of nowhere a door appeared. She took handle of the ladder that had dropped out and climbed into her secret station. This is where the magic happens, quite literally. On the far right side of the room was a television with many cables hooked up to it. Immediately, Marie turned on the power and her living room appeared on the screen.

10 Minutes Later

'Well, this is a revelation I wasn't expecting' Marie thought, annoyed and frustrated with the events of the night. 'So Uncle Sirius is from a different dimension, no biggie right? NOT RIGHT! Ergh! This is my first day without that horrible Snape and already my life is upside down! Why can't we Potters ever have a quiet, normal summer holiday like the rest of humanity? Why must I be tortured with the insanity that is this family?'

Marie had to remind herself to calm down. She paused for a moment to allow herself to breathe.

Marie tip toed throughout the hallway, making her way to her older brother's room. She knew that if she was caught outside of her room for the third time that night she would be so grounded that she would never get to see the Weasly twins' handsome faces ever again! Yet the yummy thoughts of Fred and George couldn't distract Marie for long. She knew that what her brother was experiencing was the beginning of something terrible.

The quite sounds of her gentle steps made her heart beat faster and faster. Her nerves started to get the better of her and she moved to turn around. But her mind screamed at her " Just move ahead... get your big story... solve this mystery!" She continued on with her journey, which seemed like it was taking forever, as if the room wasn't just down the hallway, to her brothers' room.

The door with the ever so subtle "Keep Out... yes Marie that means you" sign opened with a slight creak. Marie instantly realized that Harry seemed to be coming out of his state of unconsciousness. No ready for a confrontation with her suddenly crazy brother, Marie hid under the bed.

'Where am I? Damn my head hurts...which is strange since it hasn't hurt since the Battle of Hogwarts.' All of these thoughts rushed through Harry's sore head. As he got off of the bed, he took in his surroundings. His red and gold themed room, ' Gryffindor' he thought, was bigger than three of his bedrooms put together. Posters of quidditch teams were hung up around the room and there was a whole shelf of what seemed to be pranking supplies. He was looking at what seemed to be a puking pastille when he heard a muffled sound coming from behind him, as it if was from _under the bed_.


	5. Sane After All

Harry Potter and the Potion Gone Wrong... or Right?

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I have any rights to Harry Potter or any other character in this story created by J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Marie Potter.

Summary: In a parallel dimension, Albus Dumbledore has done everything he can think of to stop Voldemort. That is until he hears a prophecy about a hero traveling across worlds to save them. Can Harry handle being summoned to this new reality? And even more can he handle that the family he never knew is now here, living and breathing?

Authors Note: Hey everyone, so I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter is different than all of the others so far because it's entirely in Harry's POV. Hopefully this doesn't confuse anyone.

A reviewer was a bit confused so I would also like to point out that this story is DH compliant. When Harry refers to Voldemort being gone, he is referring to the events of final battle at Hogwarts from DH.

This is also the last chapter that was rewritten from the old version of this story. Every chapter after this will be brand new, which means more time between updates cause I have to write it from scratch. Hopefully Chapter 6 will be up sometime early next week.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 5: Sane After All

_He was walking in that direction when he hear a muffled sound coming from behind him, as it if was from under the bed._

Harry POV

I walked cautiously towards the bed gripping my wand which was conveniently on the night stand. Mad Eye Moody's voice rang throughout my head, "Constant Villigence!"

Bracing myself for an attack, I looked under the bed for the source of the noise.

What I didn't expect to see when I pushed away the bed skirt was a pair of familiar emerald green eyes staring back at me. I jumped backwards in surprise and gave a small yelp as I landed on the floor. The girl with the emerald green eyes and auburn hair got out from under the bed looking at me with a look that I could not decipher. Was it confusion? Fear? Worry? Or even...love? I was about to ask her who she was when she cut me off.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be in here but, you know me. A simple sign bearing the words "Keep Out" don't do any good when I'm involved." The green-eyed girl said in a distracted voice, as if she had a lot of things on her mind all at once. "Mom and Dad are worried about you. Even I am. A lot of weird stuff has been going on since you passed out bro."

"Bro?" I asked. What is this girl babbling about?

"Um, bro, as in brother, big brother to be exact. C'mon Harry, how could you ever forget little ole' me...?" When I gave the girl a look that said "You are so crazy", she seemed to become ore nervous than before. "It's me..Marie. You know, your bratty little sister that constantly invades your privacy?" When she realized that I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about she collapsed on the bed. She just stared out forward, as if she was in deep thought that not even the Cruciatus curse would be able to interrupt

After what seemed like years of silence, she finally spoke.

"You aren't my Harry. I can tell. My Harry likes to joke, but never to this degree. You must come from Uncle Sirius's world. I guess Uncle Sirius is sane after all." What is she talking about? How did she know Sirius? And why did she call him "Uncle"? She didn't give me a chance to voice my confusion when she continued.

"My Uncle Sirius isn't from this world Harry. How does someone explain such a phenomenon? Harry, if I am correct, you are in an alternate universe; a world unlike your own. I am not an expert about such things of course, I'm only 15, but I have read enough books to have a general knowledge of it."

"You are just like Hermione." I don't know why I had said it. I guess my mind was just trying to focus on minuscule things right now, in order to have an easier time processing the overwhelming situation.

Another world? This girl must be off her rocker if she really thinks I'm her brother. I mean, I've seen a lot in my day, but Universe Travel? But as far fetched as it seems, it would explain why I saw Sirius...speaking of whom, where is he?

"Look, just tell me where i can find Siri..." But the girl cut me off before I could really ask. She was too insulted by my Hermione comparison to listen to my question.

"Hermione? Do you mean Hermione Granger? You must. I don't know anyone who is more of a know-it-all than Granger! I bet she has no friends in your universe just like this one; she is so insufferable!"

"Don't you dare say a bad thing about Hermione. She is one of the best people I know!"

My answer had to have surprised her, but she didn't let it show. She seemed unfazed. She asked me even more questions now, her voice sounding a lot stronger and confident.

"Okay so the first thing that needs to be done is to figure out the differences between the two universes. Can you answer some questions?" Before letting me say yes or no, she continued. "Of course you can, you have a mouth and vocal cords. What year is it? How old are you? Where do you live? Who do you live with? Has anything out of the ordinary happened to you? And are you..."

"Hey, slow down for a second, um…" I hesitated, forgetting what her name was, "…Mary?"

"The name is Marie, dimwit. Keep up."

"Okay, Mary... I mean Marie. It's July of 1998. I am 17, but will turn 18 very shortly. I used to live at number four Privet Drive with My aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley but, now I live with my best mate's family." A mixture of anger and sadness started to storm through my veins. These questions brought back so many horrible memories; the kind of memories that I would see around a Dementor. I still didn't know if this girl was telling the truth, so how dare she expect me to fully trust her with my life, not that I have much to hide now that Voldemort is gone. Suffice to say, my answers became a little…extreme. "My mum and dad died when I was one when the most evil wizard to ever live killed them because of me. I had to grow up in an environment where I never received love. I slept under bloody stairs for 10 years. And when I finally find out the most wonderful thing, that I am a wizard, I was pulled into a war that I never really wanted a part of. For most of my life I had a homicidal dark lord on my heels and the people that I love seemed to die when I needed them most. Did all that answer your questions? Are you happy now? Or are you going to bombard me with even more questions about things that you couldn't possibly understand?" I was beyond annoyed. Where did this silly, little girl get the right to ask such personal questions? Why did I even bother to answer? I already knew that answer though. Even though I ranted at her and even though I'd only known her for 10 minutes, I felt a deep connection with this strange girl. Why? Beats me.

If Marie had heard a single word I had just said, she certainly didn't show it. Something seemed to bother her a lot more than my blatant rudeness.

"Mum and Dad died?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Seeing her face, the sadness and agony, made me feel horrible to yelling at her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the outburst..." I hesitated. How do you outright tell a kid that their parents are dead in another universe? It's not like I had much time learning how to be the bearer of bad news when I was searching for horcruxes. "From where I'm from, yeah they did." I mumbled, feeling guilty for the way I had treated her before.

"If you were only one years old that would mean... that I was never born." Marie seemed to come to a realization at this. "Oh Merlin, no wonder you freaked out when you first woke up. And that must be why you didn't recognize me. I don't exist where you come from." Marie paused, gazing intently at me, or more specifically, at my forehead. "I don't _need_ to know anymore Harry. You have certainly told me enough...but there is something I _want_ to know. Harry, how did you get that scar?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
